


Don't Forget Me

by FairyNiamh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Fandom Stocking 2013, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shino doesn't like being forgot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget Me

The dark haired man sulked from behind his glasses and did his best to hide the rest of his face.

“Come on Shino, don’t be like this. I missed you.”

“You forgot me,” Shino said with a sulk.

Naruto sighed and sat down beside his boyfriend. “Shino, I apologized for that and it was three years ago. Can’t you let it go?”

Shino’s frown deepened. “What if you go away and forget again? What if you get amnesia?”

“I’m not going to go away again… and there is nothing I can do about amnesia. You can do something though. Take pictures, write down your thoughts about what we’ve done, make it a habit to say you love me every day, and learn to trust me. My heart will always remember what’s important,” Naruto said earnestly.

“I wasn’t important before?”

The blond sighed and gathered his thoughts. “I didn’t really know you before I left. I mean, I knew of you, but there were no overtures of friendship between us. I wish I had extended my hand more, but… you know about my childhood.’

“Yeah, neither of us are all that good at this relationship stuff.”

“Sure we are. We hit bumps, but we don’t let them stop us. What’s that Celine Dion song you hate so much?” Naruto asked with a wicked smile on his face.

Instead of answering Shino just walked over to his boyfriend and kissed away his ability to sing… or even think properly.

“Hi Shino,” Naruto whispered against Shino’s lips as they finally came up for air.

“Hi,” the bug nin said with a small smile, knowing he had worried over nothing.

~Fin~


End file.
